Freak
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Have you ever wondered how much of a freak Gin Ichimaru really is? Care to find out? Repost, lemons, enjoy!


**Lemony:** Hello, hello my lovely lil reader people! I have a new story for you courtesy of MY NEW THINKIN' MAT! HAHAHAHA!

 **Awesome:** New? What the hell happened to your old one?

 **Wicked:** *mutters under breath* I could have sworn I got rid of that blasted thing...

 **Lemony:** What'dda say Wicked?

 **Wicked:** Nothing. *eyes shift innocently.*

* * *

Freak

Gin Ichimaru had a problem.

What was his problem, you ask? It was the one thing that gives all men problems: women. Well, maybe not all women, but rather one woman in particular. His girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki.

Gin was in a bit of a bind when it came to her. Recently everyone's favorite fox-faced captain of Squad 3 and the million dollar Kuchiki princess made it clear to everyone that they were now seeing each other exclusively, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and if anyone tried to come between them Gin would uppercut them so many times they would look like they were nodding yes.

You're probably wondering how all of this came about. A few months back, during the Winter War, the news broke that Gin defected from the Soul Society under the orders of the Head Captain. He was the only one who knew Aizen's true weakness and was sent there as a spy. Granted, the assignment almost got him killed. Yeah, we all know how that worked out. However, Gin was saved just in the nick of time by Orihime and her ability to agate things. Once Aizen was finally defeated, Gin returned to the Soul Society and was reinstated as Captain of Squad 3. ( **Lemony:** Take that, Tite Kubo)

Shortly after his return is when he and Rukia began their grand love affair. At first, several people couldn't believe they were together. Honestly, wasn't Rukia deathly afraid of Gin? She was at one point in time, but when she realized Gin had risked his life for the entire Soul Society the raven-haired girl began to look at him a bit differently. Sure, he was still the same old sly, sarcastic man but now she knew he had some sense of honor. They began seeing each other casually but that slowly began to blossom into the perfect relationship they had now.

Well...almost perfect.

Gin only had one teeny-tiny problem.

The problem was that he was a freak. Not freak as in 'freak' but freak as in 'freak'. Yes you read that correctly, and yes it did not make sense. Ok, lets rephrase that: Gin Ichimaru was in a freak in the sense that he enjoyed a bit of kink in the bedroom every now and again. Nothing extreme just...different. _Dirty._

Now we get to the crux of the matter: Gin liked freaky, nasty sex...and Rukia didn't. Or so he believed.

He had never tried anything outrageous with Rukia because he didn't want to risk losing her over something silly. Honestly, the silver-haired man cared about her and liked the idea of having a pretty girl all to himself. He wouldn't let his deviant nature drive her away but that easier said than done. There was nothing particularly wrong with their sex life; it was perfectly normal...nice...predictable... dull...

Oh who was he kidding?! Gin was beginning to lose his mind over this issue. Yes the sex was good, but it could be so much better! The only thing holding him back was his irrational fear that Rukia would hightail it out of the relationship(and out of his bed) if he introduced something new. The fox-faced Captain had to find a way to show Rukia that being a little nasty could be fun...but what to do? What to do...

"Captain," Izuru Kira said to his superior who was staring dejectedly into space. Gin was sitting behind his desk in his office at Squad 3 headquarters, he hadn't even noticed Izuru had come in.

"Yes, Izuru?" Gin replied, snapping back to reality. "What is it?"

"I was going to ask if I could take the rest of the day off, Captain..." The blonde told him while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"For what reason?" Gin questioned, Izuru rarely asked to be released early so this sudden request made him wonder.

"Momo and I...we kind of have plans tonight...I need to time to...to...set up..."

Gin arched an elegant brow. "Set up? Set up _what_?"

Here the blonde vice-captain turned a brilliant shade of red and swallowed a large lump that formed in his throat with an audible gulp.

"The equipment..." Izuru replied quietly, Gin's smirk stretched and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Equipment?" He inquired, now very curious as what his lieutenant was implying. "Izuru, just what exactly do you and Momo engage in while together?"

Izuru was as red as a turkey gobblers wattle now. He really didn't want to have this conversation, and with his Captain of all the people!

"I uh...can't really get into the details Captain...the only thing I can tell you is, I have to plug a lot of things in..."

Gin wanted to laugh so bad. It took everything he had to keep his giggles in his guts. The fox-faced man still had questions for his blushing vice-captain.

"Izuru I'm curious," He began, "How did you convince Momo to do...whatever it is you're keeping from me?"

Izuru shrugged. "She actually had to convince me; and 'convince' might be the wrong word. She kinda just sprung it on me, she got me so hot and bothered I couldn't exactly say no..."

"Is that so...?" Gin purred, the gears in his mind suddenly turning. Izuru nodded.

"I guess," The blonde told him. Izuru then looked down at his feet and muttered lowly, "May I go now Captain? I have to pick up my Batman costume from the cleaners..."

Gin snorted but he held it together. His smirk almost touched his ears as he dismissed Izuru. The silver-haired man sat alone, in the silence of his office, simply plotting. You just have to get someone all hot and bothered and then spring some freaky shit on them? Was that really all it took? That presented itself as an interesting thought. So now Gin had a means to do it, but that left the when, where, what, and how.

When should Gin get Rukia all worked up? Where would this transpire? What freaky thing could he do to her and vice versa? And finally how to execute it? These questions bounced around the fox-faced man's head for a moment longer until something caught his eye. A Jigokucho (Hell Butterfly) came fluttering through the open window and landed in front of Gin. The silver-haired Captain looked down at the black insect and instantly rolled his eyes.

"Captain Ichimaru!" Came the scratchy voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the psycho Captain of Squad 12.

"I have the completed documents for today's reports here in Division 12 barracks and no one has come to retrieve them!"

Gin smacked a hand over his forehead. He was so preoccupied with figuring out a way to spice up his love life, he'd forgotten to send someone to go pick up today's paperwork. The fox-faced man opened his mouth for a moment then closed it when he remembered that he'd sent Izuru home early. Shit! That meant he had to go get it himself.

"Please forgive me, Captain Kurotsuchi. It must've slipped my mind, I'll be there shortly to get them."

"Its best you do!" Mayuri snapped, "I cannot have all this clutter on my work desk!"

With that, the Hell Butterfly flapped its fragile wings and fluttered back out of the window. Gin actually frowned, he absolutely hated going to Squad 12! Mayuri was such a...such a...there wasn't even an accurate word to describe that man! He was just off! The killing part was people had enough nerve to say Gin was the weird one! The last time Ichimaru went to Squad 12 Maryuri tried to figure out why his hair was silver! Like, what the fuck? It just grew like that! And if you should happen to set it on fire...wait, wrong topic.

Gin sighed, rose from his chair, and left.

His work as captain was never done

* * *

"Stop diddling with that you moron! Nemu! Get over here!" Kurotsuchi griped, all of the Division 12 members were hurrying around the dark laboratory. Gin forced a grin and entered the unruly barracks. It seemed as though everyone was busy pouring things into glass containers, poking some unfortunate specimen, or jotting things down on clipboards. The smell of chemicals and death floated in the air and the disfigured members seemed to ignore it.

Gin cleared his throat and no one acknowledged him. Hm, the silver-haired man was accustomed to people jumping at attention when he did that. Instead, Mayuri simply chuckled.

"Don't mind them Captain," He said, not looking up at Gin. The masked man was hunched over an operating table, dissecting something that looked like a cross between an undead monkey and a platypus. "The pursuit of knowledge often comes before manners."

"I'm here for today's reports, Captain Kurostuchi." Gin replied,

"Yes, yes..." He said dismissively, "Nemu! Show this silver fool where to find them."

Just then the ever-introverted Nemu appeared beside him.

"This way Captain," She said leading Gin away into one of adjacent laboratories attached to the main one. Gin followed Nemu in silence until they reached Mayuri's office. Nemu motioned to the stack of paperwork sitting on top of the metal desk and he walked over to pick them up. However something caught his attention, sitting there on the desk was a plain, white cloth doll.

"Nemu, could you be so kind as to remove...this, from the desk?" Gin asked politely, he really didn't want to touch anything in Squad 12. Everything here could have some rather unfriendly effects and Gin didn't feel like growing a pair of horns today.

"I assure you its perfectly harmless Captain," Nemu told him, Gin shook his head.

"Even so...I'd rather not."

Nemu crossed the room and retrieved the doll, holding it gingerly in her small hands.

"No one told me Mayuri plays with dolls," Gin teased scooping up the papers and holding them against his chest.

"This is more than a mere doll Captain, however it is one of Master Mayuri's failed experiments." Nemu said looking down at it.

Gin quirked a brow. "Failed experiment? Mayuri would surely kill you if he heard you utter such words... what was it supposed to do anyway?"

Nemu looked up at Gin with uncaring eyes. "It is a device he calls a Miniature Gigai. The purpose of such an invention was to modify an existing Gigai. This one was supposed to make it easier for a soul to leave the Gigai without the use of Gikon. Also it was meant to make entry easier, by simply placing an object that belonged to the soul inside of it. That, and its much easier to carry around."

Nemu continued, "However, this experiment didn't fulfill its purpose. Instead those who tested it remained in their Shinigami form experiencing sensations from doll."

"Sensations?" Gin asked, intrigued by what he heard. "Such as...?"

"Test subject described such feelings as being controlled by an outside source, the doll of course. We continued experimentation only to find that the doll causes pleasant sensations to the user. We tried some experiments such as poking the doll with needles and the test subjects described that they felt no pain whatsoever. We tried again with a feather and the specimens described feeling the tickling sensations and nothing more."

Gin almost dropped the papers.

"So you're telling me," He said, practically drooling. "That this doll can feel everything good and nothing bad...?"

"Precisely."

"I would be glad to take it off your hands, Nemu." He purred shuffling the paperwork into the crook of his elbow and snatching the doll away from the quiet vice-captain.

"Is there anything else I should know about it before I go?" The silver-haired man asked the younger girl. Nemu nodded her head.

"It doubles as a tracking device, you simply need to say 'Show Me...' and then say the person's name and an image of them will appear before you."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Gin's smirk stretched and nearly took up his entire face. He chuckled for a moment then bid Nemu ado, hurrying from Squad 12 with the Mini Gigai in tow. Nemu watched him go, smirking inwardly. She'd lied through her teeth when explaining herself to the Captain of Division 3. Sure the doll did everything she said it did, but the purpose of the Mini Gigai had been a lie. Honestly, Kurotsuchi was planning on creating a "sibling" for her. If he thought Nemu was going to sit back and let him create another artificial child he had another thing coming! Nemu was the one and only and she'd stay that way, by hook or by crook. So seeing the silver-haired Captain make off with the early stages of the process, Nemu ensured that Mayuri would have to start all over again...

And she'd find another way to get rid of it, like the previous ones.

* * *

Gin rushed back to Sqaud 3 barracks, eager to play with his new toy. And who said boys couldn't play with dolls? This was it! The kink he'd been looking for! And the best part about it was, Rukia had no idea! Gin almost did the Boo-Ga-Loo! Nemu had just given him a doll that caused only pleasure and no pain! By far the worst voodoo doll ever made (or best if you think about it)! Thank you Mayuri! You're failure wasn't a failure at all! Science is fun!

Gin chuckled evilly as he thought about how much fun he could have with this. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Rukia about it anytime soon...it was something about her not knowing that excited the silver-haired man even more. He replayed Nemu's words in his head. Hmm, he would need something belonging to Rukia in order to make the Mini Gigai work...

Gin snapped his fingers once he remembered he kept a pair of Rukia's panties in his desk drawer. Why were they there? As mentioned before, Gin was a true freak. He gingerly took the light blue, lacy garment from the drawer and held them in one hand whilst turning the doll over in the other. There were no openings on it so how was it supposed to work? Gin moved the Mini Gigai and panties closer, instantly a small, black void formed in the belly of the toy and swallowed the undergarments. Gin cocked his head and examined the Mini Gigai as the void closed, it looked the same as usual.

"Show me...Rukia." He commanded, amazingly a small square appeared in front of his face. At first the square was plain white, about a foot long and a foot wide, floating in front of him like some ghostly TV screen. Then it began to show static, after a moment or two a fuzzy image of what appeared to be Rukia came forth. A few moments later the picture was perfectly clear. Gin gawked at the image, astounded. Ha! This thing actually worked! The fox-faced Captain made a sound in the back of his throat as he watched Rukia shuffle around the kitchen in the Kuchiki Manor. Apparently, the image was in real time too! He then saw Byakuya come into the picture and speak to Rukia.

"I will cut the vegetables, you handle the tea." He told her, Gin flopped backwards in his chair and laughed out loud. The doll provided surround sound too! Dolby Digital eat your heart out!

Now Gin wanted to cry...this was just...just...so beautiful! A pervert's dream come true!

The silver-haired man watched the image a bit longer. Then he remembered Rukia had told him she'd be having dinner with Byakuya, their Grandpa Ginrei Kuchiki, and Renji. It had something to do with Squad 6 and some tradition and the Kuchiki family...to be honest Gin wasn't listening when she was telling him this, he was too busy watching her lips move.

Here it was, the moment of truth.

Gin allowed Rukia to go back to the task at hand. She began scooping tea from a canister and putting it into a ceramic teapot. He cocked his head and decided to start small. He held up the Mini Gigai and wriggled his fingers over its belly. Suddenly Rukia hunched over and giggled terribly, as if she was being tickled. The fox-faced Captain stopped and her chuckling ceased. So this thing really fucking worked! And Rukia had no idea!

A slow grin crept across Gin's face.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

~Meanwhile: At The Kuchiki Manor~

Rukia Kuchiki was busy helping her brother prepare the Lieutenant Appreciation dinner for Renji. It was a time honored tradition held by the Kuchiki's and of course tradition was sacred to them. Renji had been delighted to participate but it came with one condition; everyone cooked dinner together. Byakuya was busy chopping vegetables, Ginrei was searing beef, and Renji was pressing rice. Suddenly, Rukia felt a fluttering sensation across her belly, it tickled. It caught her by surprise because she jerked slightly and began to giggle. A few seconds later, the tickling stop. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows for a moment then shrugged it off.

The kitchen was void of all conversation, the only that could be heard was Byakuya's knife on the cutting board and pots boiling. Rukia's sudden giggling made everyone turn their heads for a moment. Renji arched a brow and moved a bit closer to her. He was still pressing rice into squares as he stood next to her.

"What's so funny?" The redhead whispered to his friend, Rukia simply shrugged.

"It was nothing." She told him, the two worked next to each other in silence unaware that a silver-haired puppet master was pulling the less-than-proverbial strings. Gin never particularly cared for Renji, and really didn't like the fact that he acted like a love-sick puppy around Rukia. Sure, the redhead did have feelings for her...to bad Gin beat him to the punch. Now it was time to play with them both!

The kitchen worked in silence once more, concentrating on the tasks at hand. Just then Rukia felt someone swat her ass!

 _WHAP!_

The firm smack could be heard in the kitchen and everyone turned to see what was going on. Rukia jumped and began to rub her behind. She looked from left to right angrily when she realized Renji was the only person within her vicinity. She glared at him in shock that he'd actually hit her! Renji looked down at Rukia innocently, just as confused as she was when suddenly...

 _SLLLLLAAAPPPP!_

Rukia reared back and slapped poor Renji sideways! The redhead's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he rubbed his smarting cheek.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, Renji Abarai!" The younger Kuchiki snapped, furious that someone had touched her in such a disrespectful manner.

"But..but it wasn't me..." A stunned Renji said lamely, Rukia didn't listen. Instead, she harrumphed, upturned her nose, gathered up the tea supplies, and moved next to Byakuya; now fully intent on ignoring Renji for the rest of the night.

Dance, puppets, dance!

* * *

~Back at Squad 3~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gin's manic laughter could be heard echoing through the barracks. He was laughing so hard that he began stomping his foot. The fox-faced man had tears rolling down his face! Truthfully, it was him who smacked his girlfriends buttocks. He'd turned the Mini Gigai over and patted its bottom which resulted in his raven-haired lover thinking it was her friend! Rukia's reaction was priceless! And it served to put that tattooed puppy in his place! Now she was standing next her big brother...hmmm, now what could he do while she was standing next to the ever-stoic Byakuya Kuchiki? The Squad 6 Captain made it quite clear that he didn't approve of their relationship and did everything in his power to drive a rift between the young lovers; whether it was canceling their dates or stealing Rukia away whenever he could. One thing Byakuya hated especially was Gin and Rukia's public displays of affection. He would often chastise them, stating that such behavior was inapproprate for both a Captain and a Kuchiki.

Well, now he was about to get an eyeful...

* * *

~Kuchiki Manor~

"What was that just now?" Byakuya asked his adoptive younger sister as he sliced carrots.

"Renji was being a pervert." Rukia spat lowly, the elder Kuchiki glanced over his shoulder momentarily. He furrowed his brows into a tight scowl; surely Renji wasn't stupid enough to accost his sister in front of him, and in his house! Renji could be reckless but he wasn't stupid...or suicidal for that matter.

The elder Kuchiki wrote it off momentarily, making a mental note to discipline his subordinate later. The group worked in silence once more, Gin allowed them a few minutes of peace before...

Rukia hunched up and slapped her hand to the side of her neck. What the hell was that? It felt like someone had just licked her! Literally took their tongue and let it slide across the nape of her neck! It felt good but still! What the freaking fuck? Byakuya looked down at his younger sister, slightly taken aback by her sudden jerking.

"Rukia?" He asked sternly, "What is that matter?"

"Nothing...it was nothing, Nii-sama..." The younger Kuchiki replied rather breathlessly, her eyes darting around the kitchen as if an explanation was hiding somewhere in plain sight.

* * *

~Squad 3~

Gin was smirking openly now. Oh he was going to have so much fun! If this is how Rukia reacted, he was going to enjoy this even more. He waited until the two Kuchiki siblings returned to the task at hand. Rukia began rinsing tea leaves and placing them in a separate canister when Gin brought the Mini Gigai to his lips and kissed the same spot. He watched Rukia's eyes go wide then get hot for a moment as she looked at each of the men. Byakuya was two feet away from her so he didn't do it, Grandpa and Renji were on the other side of the kitchen so then who...?

Gin grinned wickedly and did it again. He watched his girlfriend's shoulders hunch and he kissed her (or rather the Mini Gigai) again. By this time Rukia's eyes were shifting wildly around the kitchen, she was rather startled by whatever was going on. A light pink blush began to creep across her cheeks as she tried to ignore whatever was stirring up inside of her.

Gin wasn't even close to being done yet. He waited until the raven-haired girl placed a pot of scalding hot water on the counter; the fox-faced man didn't want to harm her in anyway so timed his actions perfectly. Once the pot had settled, Gin gently bit the neck of the Mini Gigai causing Rukia to yelp loudly and pant. By now all three men were looking at her curiously, wondering what in the blue hell had gotten into Rukia.

Gin watched the image closely, waiting until Rukia had picked up a stack of fine china with the intentions of setting the table. The silver-haired man simply couldn't resist...he carefully tilted the Mini Gigai's head and continued his lustful assault on her neck; biting, kissing, and licking it. The poor girl seized up and dropped the entire stack of plates! Byakuya was lightening fast and caught the dishes before they hit the floor!

"Rukia!" He snapped, "Be more careful."

"Y-yes Nii-sama..." Rukia breathed huskily going a bit sloe-eyed as she addressed her older brother. Byakuya examined her closely for a moment, he wasn't quite sure why Rukia was wearing that "Come and get it" look, but now was neither the time nor place.

"Get a hold of yourself." He hissed to his sister, the younger Kuchiki nodded unable to form coherent words. Byakuya had to set table and once that was completed the men brought the food into the dining area. The older Kuchiki didn't trust Rukia to carry anything because of her strange behavior. So he told her to sit quietly at the table. Rukia obeyed and took her seat at the chabudai (short-legged table). She knelt, sitting back in her heels and waiting patiently for the men to join her.

Once they had finished placing the food on the table the men joined her. Gin gave Rukia a few minutes to recover before tormenting her any further.

But only a few minutes...

* * *

~Kuchiki Manor~

Rukia took several calming breaths and counted down from ten in her head.

 _"Whatever is happening to me can be controlled,"_ She thought, _"It's just mind over matter. Next time it happens just ignore it."_

The three men joined Rukia at the table and, since Ginrei was the oldest, he was the first to start the meal. A few minutes in everyone was eating and carrying on casual conversation. For a moment the raven-haired girl believed that whatever was plaguing her had passed...

Oh how wrong she was.

Just then Rukia felt a tickling sensation in her ribs. She held her breath, refusing to laugh or jerk around. What she didn't realize was, Gin had no intentions of stopping and was back in his office saying "tickle! tickle! tickle!" A smile began to tug at the corners of her lips and the raven-haired girl began to turn beet-red in attempt to swallow her laughter. After a while, Gin relented. He didn't want his little girlfriend passing out on him after all. Rukia flopped backwards and gulped down air once the tickling stopped. The men at the table took notice of her heaving and stared expectantly at her.

Rukia quickly thought of an excuse, "I apologize...sitting with one's legs...bent sometimes make them breathless."

"If that is the case," Byakuya said, deciding to play along. "You may sit Indian style."

Rukia brought her legs up and crossed them. They returned to their meal and conversation. Byakuya made a big mistake by telling her to sit with her legs in such position...

* * *

~Squad 3~

Now Gin was really going to come at Rukia with both barrels.

The silver-haired man did a trial run with the Mini Gigai, now it was time to really put it to work. Gin waited patiently for an opening, just as Rukia was about to take a sip of her tea, the fox-faced man brought the doll to his lips, took one leg in each hand, and spread the doll wide. Come to think of it...licking the crotch of a doll would be weirdest yet funniest thing Gin had ever done. If someone would have walked into his office and saw him licking the Mini Gigai in such a place people would have really thought there was something wrong with him!

But he still got the added bonus of being able to... _please_ Rukia.

The silver-haired man dove in, licking it the way he would a woman. It tasted like cloth but Gin kept up, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns and watching Rukia's reactions. The younger Kuchiki began to breath heavily, panting as she felt the invisible tongue work its magic. What Nemu neglected to tell Gin is whatever was done to the doll would be felt by the 'test subject' in real time. So Gin may as well have been under the table eating Rukia out himself.

Gin watched the image, chuckling as his poor girlfriend squirmed uncontrollably at the table. The feeling of his long, supple tongue was magnificent and Rukia could only mewl helplessly. By now all three men were staring at her, extremely confused as to what was happening. They tried to carry on as if nothing was happening and Rukia tried to hide her reactions.

She wasn't fooling anyone.

"Er...Rukia why don't you tell me about this young man you've taken a liking to, this Captain Ichimaru?" Ginrei asked, trying to steer the conversation to a place of normalcy.

"Oh Gin..." Rukia tried to say, "He's FINE! This seared beef is amazing Ojii-San you have to GIVE ME THE RECIPE!"

She shouted and lurched. Everyone at the table played it cool and pretended it didn't happen. Gin allowed Rukia a few moments of peace before twisting his tongue around the Mini Gigai again.

"Rukia are you alright?" Ginrei asked her, now very concerned about his granddaughter.

Rukia nodded silently, biting her lower lip, and not allowing herself to speak any further.

She was doing everything in her power not to look like a complete spazz. Unfortunately it wasn't working. Her face was as red as a communist manifesto! At that very moment Gin wriggled his tongue on the doll causing Rukia to lose it! Her stomach began to coil into tight knots right then and there! That was the beginning of the end! Rukia buried her face in her hands and tried desperately to hold back her groans of pleasure. It wasn't working! All three men sat the table, wide-eyed and mouths open like fish watching the poor girl squirm and moan sexily.

Gin tongue-lashed the girl...er, Mini Gigai ruthlessly. He made Gene Simmons look like a rank fucking amateur with the way he swirled and whipped his tongue around.

Rukia was going to have an orgasm right there at the table! In front of Renji! In front of Byakuya! In front of her Grandpa for god sakes!

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! OOOHHH!"

The raven-haired girl began to shake and tense up. She tried to stop it! She tried to ignore it! It was no use! It was too good! Rukia took a deep breath and exploded, hissing in pleasure, throwing her head back and crying out no longer giving a damn who she was sitting in front of! A guilty grin spread across her face as Rukia slumped to the floor, boneless.

Byakuya, Renji, and Ginrei were fucking speechless. What in Kami's name had just happened? Rukia laid on the floor quietly, a small smile on her red face. Maybe if she played dead it would take away some of her embarrassment.

Byakuya cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have to go take care of something." The elder Kuchiki's voice was strained and when he stood everyone could see that the front of his robes were tented; his erection was poking out cartoonishly beneath the black fabric.

Renji spoke next, red-faced and grinning, "Best. Dinner. Ever."

He too was nursing quite the woody after that performance. Rukia had just provided him with wanking material for the rest of his life.

Ginrei spoke last, "Rukia, my dear, are you alright?"

"I'm cool..." Rukia said, her voice sounding a million miles away. Ginrei shook his head, he was the only one who sat through that little display without getting aroused. Truthfully, he was too old to get it up, but he still enjoyed the show. The tiniest of smiles was hidden beneath Ginrei's white mustache.

 _"Ahh..."_ He thought, good-heartedly. _"That takes me back..."_

* * *

Gin sat back at Squad 3, grinning as if he'd just gotten away with murder. How hot was that? He could make Rukia cum from a thousand feet away! The only drawback was that he wasn't there to slurp up her sugary goodness! This brought kink to a whole new level! He could do so many things with the Mini Gigai, it was unreal how many options it provided.

He sat back in his chair and placed the doll in his desk drawer. The fox-faced Captain was rather heated after that; he had half a mind to find Rukia and finish what he started. However Gin decided to bask in the glory of his...his...freak-nasty schemes!

This was the beginning of something beautiful...

Weeks had passed and Gin had tormented Rukia more than once with the Mini Gigai. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with her body; the experience was pleasant yes, but horribly distracting and the fits came on at the most inopportune times like when she was speaking with her Captain, or sleeping, or worse yet alone with Byakuya. She decided to see Unohana, who gave her a full physical and could find nothing wrong with her. The healer suggested that her symptoms may stem from something psychological; but Rukia wasn't crazy...was she?

And so the delicious torture continued with no signs of letting up. Of course always revving Rukia up and then kicking her into high gear had the best outcome: She was a right freak herself when pushed to a certain point. The younger Kuchiki was completely open to Gin's suggestions. He did everything to her! He talked dirty to her, he spanked her, you name it! If you thought that silver deviant was smiling before, Gin was downright cheesing now! He looked like a fox-faced crocodile with his teeth always showing.

But all that changed one day when Gin was called to an impromptu Captain's meeting. The fox-faced man sat in his usual seat at the long table three seats down from Yamamoto. All the Captain's were seated by their Gotei 13 number so the fox-faced Captain sat between Unohana and Soifon. Yamamoto was going on about some new threat to the Soul Society when Gin felt very strange...

There was tickling in his left his foot. It felt like someone rubbing the bottom of his left foot with a feather. He sniggered but stopped immediately when he realized something wasn't quite right...

It happened again, Gin laughed loudly and quickly caught himself. All the other Captains looked at him as if he was half-ass crazy.

"Is there a problem, Captain Ichimaru?" Came Yamamoto's booming voice from the head of the table.

"No Head Captain," The Squad 3 Captain purred, clearing his throat. "Please continue."

Gin didn't need to guess what was going on here! There was only one person in the entire world who knew he was ticklish beneath his left foot!

Rukia Kuchiki!

 _"Noooooo..."_ Gin thought miserably, _"No! No! No! No! Not now!"_

The tickling started up again, his left foot began to tingle and itch delightfully. Gin was much better about hiding his excitement than Rukia, instead of laughing he nervously shook his leg beneath the table. He was grinning openly now, tittering under his breath. Rukia couldn't keep this for the entire meeting...

Gin knew it was Rukia playing with him. Who else could it be? He doubted Nemu would have it in for him, even if she did, she didn't have access to anything that belonged to him personally to make the Mini Gigai work! It was Rukia! Rukia fuck-mothering Kuchiki! Yes you read that correctly too!

Gin began to chuckle, that chuckle morphed into laugh, and that laugh morphed into hysterical cackling! Poor Gin had tears flowing from his eyes by the time he pulled it together and put on the closet thing to a straight face. There was silence from everyone in room. Once Squad 3 Captain was done with psycho moment, Yamamoto returned to his speech.

"This new threat should not be taken lightly," He boomed, "I am authorizing full permission t-"

"OH GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDD!" Gin yelled, he hunched over in his chair and twitched uncontrollably. A man never forgets what a hot, wet mouth feels like as it slides over his cock. If Gin didn't know any better, he would swear that Rukia was hiding beneath the table! His stubborn length hardened so fast the instant shift of blood made him lightheaded. Gin began to grit his teeth so loudly it sounded like someone sawing down a tree.

"Captain Ichimaru!" Yamamoto shouted, "What is the meaning of this!"

"I-I apologize for my RUDENESS Head Captain, I assure you there...there is a...oh...a logical explaination...f-for THIS!" Gin stumbled over his words and bit his lower lip to the point of bleeding as the sucking sensation increased. The silver-haired man swallowed hard as Yamamoto addressed him.

"Well lets have it then," The elder man hissed, "Since it's far more important than anything I have to say."

"It's a long story Head Captain," Gin panted, "I'll have...I'll h-h-have to give a...full report...LATER!"

It was such a pity to hear that sugary tremble fractured. A right pity, indeed.

For the rest of the meeting Gin sat (or rather squirmed) panting and hissing to himself. He was going to kill Rukia for this! Kill her dead! But really he had no right to be mad, turnabout is fair play after all. The teasing finally reached a point of no return and Gin felt his balls draw up tightly. He bit his tongue as beads of sweat began trickling down his forehead and collecting at his brow. An invisible tongue slide up and down his swollen cock, swirling around the weeping tip. His hips pumped against her invisible mouth, Gin's head lulled back and he groaned loudly as he came right there in presence of his fellow Captains.

The fox-faced Captain slouched down in his chair and the corners of his mouth twitched. Soifon and Unohana leaned away from the bizarre Captain and eyed him suspiciously. The men in the room recognized that groan anywhere...did...did Captain Ichimaru just get off? He did! Some of the Captain's were confused, others offended, and some (like Kyoraku) found it horribly entertaining. Gin didn't give two forms of a fuck; he wanted kink and he got it!

"I believe you should leave, Captain Ichimaru." Yamamoto commanded, out of sorts about what he had just witnessed. "Do not come back into my presence until you learn to control yourself."

Gin nodded silently in understanding, still smirking openly. He stood, rather unsteadily, and Flash Stepped from the meeting quarters. Gin appeared outside some distance away and scowled. Alright, he had to find Rukia and confront her about this little game of theirs. Gin couldn't afford to reprimanded by the Head Captain and his girlfriend was going to pay dearly for this infraction! He was going to pound her into the mattress! Leave her shrieking and shuddering! But first things first, Gin had to go change his robes. Luckily ever since his little spat with Hitsugaya the fox-faced man began to keep a spare set of robes in office.

About twenty minutes later Gin emerged from Squad 3, free of the sticky mess Rukia had caused. Now to find her...

"If I were a little rabbit, where would I hide?" Gin thought. Lets see, Squad 13 barracks? No, too obvious? Kuchiki Manor maybe? Uh-uh, it was too early in the day for her to be at home. More than likely it would be the last place Gin would think to look for her...but where?

Then the answer came flying all the way from left field!

Squad 6 barracks!

Gin's scowled blackened and he quickly Shunpo'ed away!

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki leaned back in her older brother's chair behind his desk. She arrogantly put her feet up on his desk and locked her hands behind her head. The younger Kuchiki stayed this way for a moments until she heard loud pounding rattling the door.

She smirked.

"Captain Kuchiki isn't in at the moment..." The raven-haired girl called playfully knowing good and well who was at the door.

"Open this door!" Gin demanded from the other side, trying his absolute best to keep that sugary edge in his voice. Rukia's smirk widened as she stood, crossed the room, and slid the door open. Lo and behold, her silver lover was standing there; nostrils flared and fist balled tightly at his sides. Gin forced his way into the office and quickly slid the door shut behind him. He stood against Rukia, leaning down so that their noses were nearly touching.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever..." Gin purred, his brows furrowed tight.

"As a matter of fact," Rukia said as held up a Mini Gigai of her own. "I do."

Gin growled, unable to do much else. Rukia smirked up at him, gently playing with the doll in her small hands.

"How'd you find out?" The silver-haired man asked her, knowing the jig is up.

"When I went to Captain Unohana and asked about my symptoms she couldn't find anything wrong with me. She suggested I stop by Squad 12 so they could run a few tests."

Rukia continued, "Just before Captain Psycho was able dissect my brain, Nemu pulled me to the side and explained everything. In return for my humiliation, she gave me my own Mini Gigai to get your ass back!"

Gin plead the fifth and remained silent.

The younger Kuchiki put her hands on her hips and glared up at her boyfriend. "Just what in God's name were you trying to do to me, Gin Ichimaru?"

Silence.

"Well? I'm waiting..."

More silence.

"You either give me an answer or you're cut off."

Uh-oh, Rukia wasn't kidding! She threatened to cut off the kitty supply! Gin would go stark, raving mad without his Vitamin P! That broke him.

"I just wanted to try something different, Rukia, that's all..." He said lamely, "I didn't think you'd be open to it, so I had to show you..."

"Open to 'it'?" Rukia repeated, "Open to what?"

Gin shrugged, "Something a little...you know, kinky..."

Rukia stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Kinky like how? You wanna tie me up and abuse me or something?"

"Nothing like that!" Gin said quickly, although the tying up part did sound like fun. Rukia made him so mad sometimes that's exactly what he wanted to do to her...like now for example.

Rukia considered him for a moment. "Gin, if you wanted to try something a little different you should have asked. I won't say that I'll be open to everything but I might be willing to experiment a bit..."

Gin perked up, "Really?"

Rukia nodded. "On one condition though,"

"And that would be?"

"We're going to take both of these Mini Gigai's" Rukia began simply, "And we're going to put them in a box and then we're going to go to the World of the Living and we're going to throw that box into the ocean and the only way you're going to be able get said box is with the help of Jacques Cousteau. Deal?"

"Deal."

The couple embraced one another as mutual sign of contentment. As they pulled away Rukia gave Gin a kiss and patted his head as if he were a small child. Boyfriends really were a simple species. Hadn't they ever heard of 'ask and you shall receive'?

"You know Gin..." Rukia said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I'm curious as to how much of a freak you really are..."

A tongue slid across his slender lips, he quirked a brow. "Care to find out?"

A lusty little smirk played across Rukia face as she eyed her surroundings. "Sex in my older brother's office freaky enough for you?"

Gin didn't even dignify that with a response. Instead he snagged Rukia around her waist and pulled her into a devastating kiss. It was slow and lingering, allowing inner heat to rise between the two of them. The temperature in the office was starting to spike as the two tongued each other down. There was no time for niceties; the number one rule about public sex was that you had to do it quickly to avoid being detected.

Gin backed Rukia into Byakuya's desk, quickly scooped her up, plopped her down, and stood between her spread legs. His hands flew down her robes, untying them quickly, and ripping them apart the way a child might tear open a Christmas present. Gin was thoroughly offended that Rukia was wearing a white, cotton bra. He pulled the cups with both hands until the hooks snapped and the fastening popped. Rukia gasped, completely taken aback by this new aggression her lover displayed. Gin was normally assertive in the bedroom but now he was downright dominating. He had to have her. Right now! Beast Mode was officially activated. His cock sprang back to life the moment she kissed him! The pale, thick member was straining against the black fabric of his robes as he ground against his mewling girlfriend. Rukia could feel his hardness rubbing against her leg, Gin was so unbelievably hard she thought he might explode. He forcefully parted her lips and darted his tongue in and out of her hot little mouth. Rukia had her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper. Gin palmed and squeeze her small breasts in his large hands, tweaking her nipples, sending pleasure-packed jolts right between her thighs. Hot wetness rolled from within her, flowing like honey, and she moaned into his mouth.

That sexy sound was all it took for Gin snatch Rukia off of the desk for a moment, flip her, and press her down across his. Her breasts mashed on the cool wood and that sent shivers rocketing down her spine.

"Gin..." Rukia groaned as he yanked her lower robes along with her panties. Seeing her naked, blushing, and pushed against her brother's desk was the most beautiful thing Gin had ever seen. He fumbled to untie his own robes because he was shaking so much. Once that was done, Gin positioned himself behind her. The silver-haired man kicked her legs apart and spread Rukia wide in front of him. He began to inch forward letting the fat head of his cock rest against her moist entrance, feeling her flesh stretch around his girth.

"Giinn...: Rukia groaned once more, God he was so big. Gin sunk deeper fighting the urge to thrust hard. He didn't want to her but she was making it difficult the way sobbed his name. He slid deeper and deeper, inch after delicious inch, until he could go no deeper. Gin threw his head back when felt her tight sleeve split and accept all of him. He had his hands around Rukia's waist and held her still while he began drilling into her. Rukia let out a cry and sucked in ragged breath as her lover began to move hard. Gin was so long and thick he smashed against the bottom of her stomach as he took her. He reached forward and fisted a handful of shiny black hair, forcing Rukia to arch against him only succeeding in making him go deeper and curve inside of her scrumptious little body.

Gin looked down at her, sweat dripping down his face; the straight, black hair locked between his fingers, the flawless skin of her back, and her cute ass jiggling while he pumped against her.

He slowed long enough to say, "I think red looks good on you..."

Rukia's eyes went wide when she let out a squeak as Gin brought the palm of his hand down, striking her on ass suddenly.

"Oh my God!" She cried when he did it again. By now the raven-haired girl had a full body blush going.

"Yessss..." Gin hissed, pouring on the power, driving into her so hard and so fast the desk began to scoot across the floor. Rukia howled as he pummeled her body, tearing through her dripping core. Just then, Gin propped one foot up on the desk throwing his head, his silver bangs sticking to his forehead from perspiration. The sound of his loins slapping against her ass combined with their moans echoed through the office.

"You like that?" He groaned, "You like it when I fuck you hard like this?"

"Yes...yes..." Rukia moaned, her nails scratching across the top of the desk. She held onto the corners of the table, bracing herself for Gin's hostile invasion of her body.

"Tell me!"

"I like it when you fuck me like this, Gin!" She moaned, "I want more...give me more...fuck me harder, baby please!"

That sent Gin into absolute overdrive. He loved dirty talk and he loved when Rukia did it. Rukia was close; she could feel her impending orgasm take form as a bubble of pleasure grew in her belly. Gin's constant thrusting was going to pop it at anytime! Gin's face was twisted into a tight snarl while he took her. The fox-faced man hissed as her juicy insides clenched and fluttered around him, sucking and pulling his cock as if it were a soft, wet vise. Rukia cried out once more, melting down, and feeling as if everything inside her was splashing from her tight slit around Gin. That was it! Gin began to quake, almost spastic as his own release roared through him.

"Shit!" He groaned through gritted teeth; he came, driving as far as he could go into his raven-haired lover, bliss pulsing through his body, filling this beautiful, maddening girl with shot after creamy shot with cum.

After several minutes Gin and Rukia recovered enough stand up straight.

"How was that?" She asked him, Gin's smile almost touched his ears.

"Heaven." Was the only word that came to mind at the moment. "Now lets get out of here before Byakuya comes back..."

With that, the silver deviant quickly helped his open-minded lover dress and slip from the office as Squad 6 members eyed them suspiciously. They'd heard the whole thing! You can add 'exhibitionism' to the short list of sexual aberrations these two shared.

Yeah Gin was a freak, but Rukia was a freak too.

 _His_ freak.

THE END!

* * *

 **Lemony:** Man that felt good! Please note the 8,000 plus word count there are probably a few mistakes and I'm sorry about that. *plops down on New Thinkin Mat* I get the feeling this is the beginning of a long, beautiful friendship. *rubs mat*

 **Awesome:** Once again, what the hell happened to your old one?

 **Lemony:** Somehow it fell into the hands of a fourteen year old boy. Needless to say, I don't want it back.

 **Wicked:** *still muttering* I paid that buffoon good money to burn that thing...

 **Lemony:** Huh? What'cha say, you gotta speak up Wicked. LIKE THIS, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

 **Wicked:** I didn't say anything, honest. *looks innocent*

 **Awesome:** *furrows eyebrows* *crosses arms* *taps foot* Wicked...is there something you'd like to tell me?

 **Wicked:** I regret nothing, and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling readers...REVIEW!


End file.
